Back To Life
by WalkingPotterGirl14
Summary: Beth was shot, killed, right in front of her family. She fell to the ground, in a heap, gone...but what if someone saw it? Someone other than her family? They know what she can do, and they're going to bring her back. One way or another. She would be amazing. Now they just had to start surgery. (Rated M if continued later on. Completely AU.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, after seeing Beth being shot, I thought it was a completely unreasonable death. She should have had more storyline. And though she is gone, she lives on in our hearts, so I got this idea today in school while I was still in shock and mourning mode. There will be some dark themes in this, and have slight resemblances to a story I'm writing write now with someone, but I thought this would be a weird and quirky story to write. It might not be long, but it'll be enough to satisfy my grief. **

**I'm going to keep watching the show, and I might put elements in my story If I'm still writing it by then, but other than that, this story is completely AU, and I'm fine with that. I'm still pissed off they killed Beth after everything she went through, and though this will _never_ happen in the show, I'd like to think in my mind, in another world, this would. **

**So...I'm gonna write now. **

**~%~**

_Light._

That was what Beth remembered the most. That and the sound of the gunshot going off. She didn't feel the bullet go through her head. She didn't feel herself fall to the ground. She didn't feel Daryl pick up her lifeless body and bring her outside, in the clothes she was taken in. All she saw and felt was light enveloping her, and she was gone. She knew she was dead the moment she saw it.

She wasn't mad. Or sad. In fact, she was slightly glad. That meant an end to the hospital. She had seen it afterwards too. Daryl killing Dawn, them taking her away, her being buried, all from wherever she was. At times, she couldn't believe she was gone, but once she saw her family, her father, standing there, waiting to welcome her, she accepted death with a happy expression and a smile on her face. But as she walked, she could sense something. Something was coming after the group had left. _Someone_, not something.

See, time seems to move faster wherever she was. Ten minutes up there was like a week down there, and she saw what they did. How they did it. Where they took her. It was morbid, and crazy, and insane...and brilliant.

Absolutely brilliant.

But she wasn't there yet. She could only watch. God gave her the choice at that moment. Watch and decide. So she watched.

**~%~**

The air was cool and crisp and three sets of boots traveled quickly against the stone pavement beneath their feet, running to get to the just buried girl. They had seen the group leave, saw them turn around and not look back after she was in the ground, covered with a sheet, and now it was their time, finally. After all the watching, they could finally have her.

One of the men reach the grave first, kicking the cross someone had made and digging away at the dirt. The other man helped as quick as he could, and the young woman, no more than 21, watched helplessly as they dug up another dead body.

She didn't like doing this. Sometimes it worked and other times it didn't. She would try to heal them, make them breathe again, but sometimes death was just a better option. But these two idiots, two dumbass's said she was important, that she was strong, and that they could use her.

They saw her get shot through a scope, and at that, they came back to the house, told the woman, and she went with them without a moments notice, not even a single word of her own in. Maybe the girl wanted to stay dead, but the men kept suggesting it over and over and over again that she could be brought back, even with the gunshot in her head.

The woman doubted it. It was clean through. Right through her neck and then the back of her head. She lost so much blood, fractured her skull, and had definite swelling of the brain. This would be a miracle if she was able to do this.

Finally, when they unwrapped the sheets, she saw the girl. Beth, she had learned her name was. The two idiots found out. She was in simple clothes, now covered in blood, and her eyes were closed, her face pale, and her hair caked with dried up blood. The holes were still there. She didn't know if she would be able to do this.

"Did you see how she got shot?" the woman asks. One of them nods.

"She was trying to kill that police officer with a pair of scissors, stabbed her near the heart, but the cop instinctively shot her. I don't think she meant it. Girls dead now though." The woman snorts.

"Yeah, no shit." She leans down and brushes the girls hair away, looking at the wound on her neck. She was right. Clean shot. "Well, there's no point in not trying," she mumbles to herself, standing up slowly. She looks to the men, waving her hands. "Pick her up. We're bringing her back." They nod quickly, both leaning down and picking up the dead girl with two arms, carrying her slowly back to the car they took. As they walked, the woman got a good look at the girls face, and felt her heart break. Stitches were on her face. "God, what did they do to you?" she murmurs.

**~%~**

When they got back with the dead girl, everyone let the woman through, this time carrying the girls body, taking her to the emergency room, where every person she tried this on was done. Entering, she lays Beth gently on the bed, combing her hands through her hair and looking at the wound more seriously. They needed a new skull, and a new brain, to bring this girl back. The skin could be mended if most of the hair was cut off. This would take a while.

The woman groans into her hands and leans on a chair, looking at the woman with blonde hair. She chuckles, shaking her head.

"Oh, Beth," she mumbles. "What on earth happened to you?" It was weird. There was something in this girls face, something that said fighter.

And for that one moment, the young woman believed she could bring this girl back.

But only for a moment.

"How does she look?" someone asks, stepping into the room. A hand is placed on her shoulder, but the young woman doesn't look up. "Maisie."

"What do you think?" Maisie hisses at the woman standing above her. She stands up from her chair, suddenly angry. "This girl is as dead as a doornail, and I have no clue where to start to even think of the remote possibility of bringing her back. But these people tell me she's important, that she means something, and I have no clue what to do!"

"Okay, first, calm the hell down. You're going to do fine with this, Maisie. Remember, you're the smartest person here. You've brought back countless that we've lost-"

"None of them had been a gunshot to the head," Maisie interrupts, looking at the blonde girl again. The other woman sighs.

"Look, it may seem scary, but even if she doesn't come back, we'll know you tried your best. I brought you a drink to calm you down. You looked like you could use one." She hands her a bottle of water, freshly opened, and Maisie takes it with a single gulp, then crushes it in her hands and turns to the woman in front of her, a now tired but determined look on her face.

"I'm gonna do this. Get out." The woman chuckles and nods, leaving Maisie alone with her patient. She looks at the door, locks it, and then grabs a pair of gloves, placing them on her hands. "Okay, Beth. Let's get down to buisness."

**~%~**

It took her two straight weeks.

First, she had cut open the head and looked inside, making sure to hook up machines to her body just on case. She saw the fracture of her skull and placed a tube on it, to hold it in place, while Maisie removed the top and looked at her brain.

Slowly, over a week long surgery with careful precision, she had successfully made the swelling deflate, attached the brain back to the body tightly, and mended the wounds within. It was dirty, and bloody, and almost made her lose her lunch, but she did it.

Afterwards, she fixed the skull, carefully fixing the fractures and attaching it back to the mended brain. That took her four days.

The stitching of the skin took her one, as she wanted these to be fine and not leave any more scars than the poor girl had. After she was stitched, Maisie hooked her up to a machine they had found, something incredible, and started to feed fluid into her lifeless veins. While she did this, she gave the girl CPR quickly, mouth to mouth, anything to get her heart beat going again. Slowly, very fucking slowly, she achieved her goal, getting a very faint but still there heartbeat. The body was back to life, but the girl was not.

At this point, the girl still unconscious, she fed her through the tubes, giving her all the nutrients her new brain would need to get her going again, to wake her up. At some points, she would pray that the girl would awake, so she wouldn't look like a fool to the rest of the people there. Sometimes it seemed hopeless. She was breathing, but barely.

And then one day, she heard the most fantastic noise come as she was cleaning her tools.

The girl moaned in her sleep, and Maisie had rushed over like a race horse, checking her temperature and her nutrient level, which were finally at an appropriate height. She looked down at the girl and held her hand, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, girl. Wake up. You can do it. You're breathing. You moaned. Come on, just wake up."

**~%~**

Beth watched her alive body from above, wondering how on earth someone could ever do that. She thought only God was supposed to take lives and give them new birth, but now this woman just made her body start up again, and she somehow felt the urge to go back. She looked at her father, her mother, everyone she had loved, and they all nodded.

She wasn't ready yet.

Beth nods and turns away, looking at her body again, before closing her eyes.

**~%~**

A cough, and then a strangled breath following broke Maisie out of her state, getting closer to the girl, making sure she stayed down. If she had had sudden movements, all this could go for nothing.

The girl looks up, her eyes now hooded slightly.

"Wh...wher...e am...I?" she asks, her brain barely registering the words. Maisie smiles.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, sweetie."

**~%~**

**So, I don't know where this idea came from. It sort of just came to me in the middle of school. What if people dug her up and supposedly brought her back to life? I don't know, that's wishful thinking, but I wanted to write this anyway. I might continue if people want. But for now, I'm just going to say stay strong, and Bethyl on, because though it may not be on our TV's anymore, it will always be in our hearts. **

**Wow I sound cheesy, but it's the truth. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some requests to continue this story, so I will. :) Chapters are gonna be small though. Gonna warn ya about that. But this is what I envision the walking dead to be if Beth was brought back. Have fun reading :)**

**~%~**

She was alive.

That was the one thing that registered through Beth's mind. She was alive, and breathing, and she was looking down at her still bandaged hand. She looked up at the woman in front of her, and then back down at the bandage. Up, down, up, down. It was like she was on autopilot. And that's when everything clicked. She had been dead. Like...really dead.

Holy shit.

"How...?" she tried to speak, but her brain wasn't letting her talk. The woman places her hand on Beth's shoulder, giving her a squeeze of comfort.

"Let me tell you the story. You were dead. Trust me. Dead as a doornail, but the people here...they've been watching you, seeing you stand up to people, and they wanted to keep you alive. Sad thing is, you were dead. So, we went over to where your group had buried you, dig you up, and then, it was all hands on deck with me for two weeks. You had a bad injury Beth. I'm not surprised you were killed instantly, but I fixed everything up. Your brain is down to barley any swelling, getting better by the minute, and we have given you more blood and repaired your skull. The skin was easy to stitch closed, from both the bullet and the surgery."

Beth reaches up softly to touch one of the scars, but the woman grabs her hand and places it down.

"Do not touch those. I'm going to warn you, Beth. You're not still fully capable of normal human functions. When I say I had to repair that brain, I mean _repair. _The bullet got you good. We had plenty of extra material from past subjects to put into your brain, but because of that, life is going to be hard for the next couple of weeks. You don't really know how to talk, so we have to teach you again. Walking is a definite no, so you stay in here until you're ready for physical therapy. Eating...well, first it'll be stuff pumped into you, but once you regain a subtle blood pressure you can start eating solids again."

Beth did touch her scar, where they had made the incision to get inside her, and she cringed slightly. There were stitches on her chin, the back of her head, and the side. As she felt around, she realized something.

She barely had any hair.

"Wha...wha-t..ha..append?" she stutters out, pointing to her head. Maisie sighs.

"Even though you did have beautiful hair, we had to cut it off to fix you. Don't worry. It'll grow back soon. You'll be up and running again before you know it." Beth looks around and makes eye contact with the door.

"M...My...g...g..ro...o-"

"Your group?" Maisie finishes. Beth nods slightly, minding her head. "I have no clue, honey. They think you're dead." She had been so close to being with them again, only to be in here later. "But you're safe here. That's all that matters."

"N...na...me..." she chokes, looking at Maisie. The young woman smiles.

"Maisie. Maisie Williams." She stands up from the bed and walks over, handing Beth something she had found in the pocket of her old clothes. It was one of the things she snuck away from the hospital. "I found these in your jeans. Do you remember anything of what happened? At all? I did some stuff to your brain, Beth, so don't be surprised if you can't." Beth looks down at the sheets, seemingly trying hard to remember what happened beside being shot. She remembered her group, but that was it. Nothing else. She looks up and opens her mouth, but Maisie stops her. "Okay, let me speak for you. Your group, how about your group?"

Beth nods lightly.

"The hospital? Being shot?"

Another nod.

"What about specific people in your group? Do you remember names?"

Hesitation, as she thought, and then another short nod.

"Can you say any of them without hurting yourself too much. I know speaking is tough right now, but we'll get you back to it soon enough." Beth opens her mouth, trying to think of the syllables to use.

"D..ary...l," she manages. Maisie nods, grabbing a notepad of paper and writing down what Beth said. If they ever did come across this group again, she needed to know this stuff.

"Okay. Great. What about a last name?"

"Di...xon," she completes. Maisie smiles at the last name.

"Interesting last name. Was he a dick?" Beth wants to laugh, but even the thought of it hurt, so she just managed a small smile and a short nod once again. Maisie chuckles. "I can understand. My brother can be one too. So can a few of my friends here. Anyone else who was with you? Any names? What about family? A sister, boyfriend, anything?" Beth opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Maisie smiles at the girls struggle, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Like I said, I'm not surprised. One name is fine for today." She stands up and brings her notepad over to a desk in the corner.

In that moment, Beth takes the time to look around the room. It looked like a normal surgery room, plenty of tools and machines hooked up to her. As she looked around, she caught an image of herself in a mirror, and visually cringed. She looked hideous.

Maisie saw this and looks in the reflection, shaking her head.

"Beth, it'll grow back. The scars will fade. You'll be fine." She walks over and hooks another tube up to her, pressing a few keynotes on it, and then Beth watches as a blue liquid feeds into her.

"Wh..at's-"

"Food. Gonna keep you alive. Don't move. You need a full take in." She backs away and sits on the edge of the bed. "Do you have any more questions, because you need to get to sleep. Rest is the most important thing to have."

"W...he..re?" she asks, her voice skipping a feat beats. Maisie looks around.

"This isn't the hospital you were in. This is a safe zone. We're near the Alexandria one, but we chose not to go there. Too many people. Plus, they creep us out. Nothing but creeps there."

"Ho..w ma..ny?" Maisie looks thoughtful for a split second before looking back at her.

"Probably around 100 here. 101 with you. We make sure everyone gets their fair share." Maisie smiles again, this time standing up and handing Beth something small. As she looked at it, she saw that it was a juice box. She hadn't seen one of these in ages. In years. "Drink up. It'll make blood form quicker. That way we can get you off the machines, once we see you have a steady blood gain." Beth wastes no time in bending the straw and sipping up with everything she had in her, which wasn't a lot. Maisie chuckles. "You definitely don't back down."

A sudden thought goes through Beth's head. "Y..yo...u sa..v..ed me," she says quietly, hearing her words break as she tried to form them. Maisie nods.

"Yes."

"D..do...I..ow..e y..ou?" Maisie could sense the slight fear in her voice, but the girl smiles, and shakes her head.

"Beth, I just brought you back from the dead. You don't even have the capabilities of owing us right now. And even if you did, you wouldn't owe us, not in any way, shape or form. We saved your life, that's for sure, but for now, all you do is heal and gain back strength." She stands up and scratches her arm slightly, looking down at Beth. "I've been the one healing you, so the only person who would have to owe is me, and I don't want any of that. Just for you to get better."

Beth's brow furrows. She didn't even know this person, but she was completely okay with Beth already. Then again, the girl had been dead, so she could understand why. She could barely talk.

"Besides," Maisie says, lifting up the sleeve on her wrist. Beth sees practically the same jagged scar on her wrist, just like the one that was on Beth's. "We match. I won't tell anyone if you don't." Beth stares at the scar for a second before nodding, looking at Maisie. The woman smiles. "Good. Get some sleep. You're gonna need it."

She finally leaves the room and Beth watches the door close, then looking around the room again.

She still couldn't believe she was back alive, and she could barely talk. She remembered all of them, everyone from her group, but that was it. Her speech was slurred, she couldn't feel her legs, and her blood was barely pumping through her.

She wondered where her group was. They obviously thought she was dead, and she was, but she wondered what their reactions would be if they saw her alive. Happy? Annoyed? Pleased? Didn't care? She wouldn't know.

She sighs. She had a long way to go.

**~%~**

Six months.

It took six months of therapy and constant vigilance for Beth to get walking again. It took nearly a month for her to gain any strength back for her to even get out of bed to use the bathroom, with the help of someone. She couldn't even go to the bathroom by herself. It sucked so much, but if this is what she had to do to actually be a living person again, she would do it.

Over the couple of months, her and Maisie actually got close. The young woman told Beth she was 21, not that much older than Beth herself, and the reason why she was able to fix Beth at such a young age is because her father had been able to do it, and he taught her. Apparently, he had been one of the best surgeons in the world, and she was going to take off after him at medical school if the world hadn't gone to shit. She had been top of her high school class, and now she was just a doctor who helped out.

Beth found her sweet.

It was like honeysuckle sweet. No matter what she did, she did it with a smile, even when Beth would get the moves wrong when she was doing physical therapy, or when she stuttered when they were learning how to speak again. Everyone was sweet to her, and everyone loved her like she was the last person on earth living. When Beth was with her, the people would smile at her, ask how she was doing, even help Maisie with getting Beth back to normal, but Maisie was the real reason why Beth was alive.

And she was so thankful for that.

Maisie was family now. She had been with the prison group for two years, and yes, they were her family through and through, but Maisie was trying so hard to keep her going, keep her hopes up that she would be the same person she was before. Beth doubted she would, but Maisie didn't. She was like an older version of Beth 1.0, but ten times better. She was more skilled, faster, able to think. Beth had been dumb in going up to Dawn, trying to kill her when the officer had a damn gun.

Maisie wouldn't do that, though. She was smarter. She would have thought everything out, planned it, and then done it exactly the way she wanted. That was how she was.

But now, it was four months in, and Beth was back to walking again. Not running, but walking. Baby steps with the running.

Beth had met nearly everyone in the zone, but a few people had stood out for her in the small community they had running here.

First was Maisie's brother, Aron, who was one of the main hunters and protectors of the zone. Maisie was right, he could be an ass, a very big one, but usually it was only to keep his sister safe. He loved her more than anyone else in the zone, and wanted her to stay safe.

Another one was Eva, and she was one of Maisie's friend, who often followed her into Beth's room that she had to stay in, talking to her like Maisie would, but sometimes it was just Maisie and Beth, and she was okay with that.

Everyone was nice to her, considering she was one of the few that was brought back from the dead in the bunch of people here. She had met another one, Tyler, who had also been shot in the head. Not to the extent that Beth was, but enough to kill him. Maisie had brought him back as well, with a lot of work on his brain. Beth had found out that the reason why Beth couldn't really speak or do anything until now was because she had gotten a complete new one. The swelling in hers had gone down, but Maisie had to replace it, as hers was nearly destroyed.

Thankfully, they had enough brains to share, for some strange fucking reason. Maisie said that when people passed away, they donated their organs, some being brains. Beth was just lucky enough to get a match.

Now, it was finally time for Beth to step out of the zone for the first time in the past six months. She had seen the light, but hadn't seen it outside the high gates of the zone she had been taken too. Maisie was going to be up her ass the whole time, but Beth didn't care that much. She just wanted to go out.

"There aren't that many lurkers outside," Maisie states as she hands her a knife. Beth looks at it curiously.

"Why can't I have a gun?" Maisie raises an eyebrow at the question.

"Really? You're asking that? Beth, you can't even run yet. What if you fire it off accidentally? I'm not gonna carry your ass back to the zone with lurkers on our ass. I'm gonna keep you safe, so just keep that knife around you in case I fuck up." Beth chuckles lightly, still preserving her head, rubbing her thin layer of hair.

That had also happened. She had grown back enough hair now that it covered her many scars from being shot, and having surgery. The stitches from where the bullet came through were still visible, right through her chin, or her neck, she didn't really know, but it was there. Her hair had grown to just reaching her shoulders. Maisie had said that she had to somehow hook up her brain back to the skin and tell it to grow hair, which was a mind torturing process, but Beth couldn't really understand all the medical talk she was saying.

"Okay, I understand." Maisie smiles and rubs Beth's head, feeling her hair.

"It's getting better. All thanks to me," she says. Beth rolls her eyes.

"Yes, all thanks to you." Maisie laughs and grabs Beth's hand, taking her towards the gates. Aron looks down and smiles at the pair.

"Finally heading out, Beth?" The blonde girl smiles and nods. "You better keep her safe, Maisie. Can't have her getting killed again." Maisie rolls her eyes and gives him the finger, while Aron laughs and opens up the gates. Without a second glance back, Maisie keeps Beth close to her, and they venture out into the woods.

**~%~**

Beth felt like she was on top of the world. Right now, Maisie had proved more skills, showing she knew how to hunt and skin, just like Daryl. She was actually really good at it. They dangled their feet over a cliff on the side, staring out into the open field beneath them.

"How did you learn to do that?" Beth asks quietly. Maisie shrugs.

"Brother taught me. Family was very into that sort of stuff on the weekends." Beth smiles, looking out. A few walkers stumbled below, but they were too high for them to get any part of their flesh. "You know how?"

"Not really," she chuckles. "I was gonna get taught but-"

"You got shot." Beth nods, letting her finish her sentence.

"This is so pretty," Beth mumbles, looking out into the fields. Maisie smiles again.

"Yeah, it is. I wish we got this sort of view at the zone, but we have to settle with a lake." Beth chuckles, moving her feet up onto the grass and turning to Maisie.

"I like the zone. It's nice. I just wish-"

"I know," Maisie completes, looking away from the fields and at Beth, brushing a stray piece of her short brown hair away from her face. "Trust me, I know."

"Beth?!"

Both their heads turn at the loud exclamation. Beth's eyes widen and she attempts to stand up straight, but Maisie had to hold her and help her up. If she had blood rush to her head this early in being cured, she would pass out.

Beth looked at the group, her eyes beginning to water as Maisie held her tight. It was her old group.

The person who said her name was Rick, and he was staring at her in shock, as was everyone else. Maisie looked from Beth to the group and it all clicked. These were her people.

"Oh..." she whispers, letting her grip on Beth loosen up. No words had been spoken yet until Rick finally broke the silence.

"You..we..you were...buried and...what?" Beth feels a smile come on her face, looking at Maisie.

"She brought me back," she says. Maisie doesn't smile, but squeezes Beth's shoulder, to show she heard. Beth looks around and connects eyes with her sister, who was staring at her in shock, before she came up running and hugged her tightly. Maisie glares slightly.

"She's still brittle," she mumbles to the woman. Maggie ignores her, holding her sister tightly to her.

"You were dead," Maggie cries. "We buried you! How are you alive?!"

"Maisie brought me back. She fixed me up." Maggie turns to Maisie and gives her a surprising hug, Maisie not returning it from the shock.

"Thank you," Maggie whispers to her. Maisie nods, stepping back slightly. Maggie turns back to her sister and smiles brightly, as one by one, each of the group breaks out of their state and hugs her, talks to her, thinking how on earth she was alive, and thanking to whatever God there was that he gave her another chance through Maisie.

The only person who hadn't come up was Daryl, and Beth looked at him as Noah finished hugging her. He was still shocked, glued to his place, just staring at her. Beth steps away and smiles at him, softly. Maisie watches the scene tensely, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

"Did you miss me when I was gone?" she asks softly, referencing to back at the moonshine shack. That seemed to break him out of his shock, and he suddenly trudged up, dropping his crossbow, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She closed her eyes and hugged him back, feeling tears starting to trail down her face. She feels him kiss the side of her head, where the scar was, but he didn't know, and she didn't mind. He was there, in front of her, and that's all that mattered.

"More than ya know," he breathed, holding her tighter against him.

**~%~**

**So that's how I envision the reunion of them. I wanted this to happen, but obviously it won't. Doesn't mean I can't dream about it. If you want me to continue just ask. It's hard writing this, as I still have the scene of her getting shot drilled into my head, but I'm trying. It's hard. But i'll write another chapter if you want. Whatever you guys want. **


End file.
